Forbidden Love
by johnnnycadesgirl16
Summary: Slash. Ponyboy is upset when Johnny dies. He doesn't think he'll ever get over it, when someone unexpected comforts him, and the two become closer then ever. Changed to M by request. Finally updated!
1. Chapter 1

**This is dedicated to ****PonyboySlashLover,**** who requested this story. :)**

**I do not own The Outsiders. **

Chapter One: [third person]

Ponyboy Curtis walked out of the movie house. Movies just weren't the same anymore, not since Johnny died.

Johnny Cade had been his best friend. He was the one person Ponyboy could talk to that really understood him, and accepted him for who he was. He was quiet, but he was a great listener. Johnny was always there for Ponyboy; he never judged him.

But he was gone.

Ponyboy walked past the lot. He cringed, remembering Johnny. They had gotten much closer in that old church up on Jay Mountain; Johnny not being here was really taking a toll on Ponyboy.

He tried not to think about it too often, though, it got him too depressed.

He looked up, and saw a figure up ahead. He was hesitant; what if was a soc?

The person waved, so he figured it was one of the gang. He kept going. The figure jogged up to him, grinning like crazy.

The person in front of him was also a boy. He had on a grey Mickey Mouse shirt, and his rusty-colored hair was greased back like always.

It was Two-Bit.

"Hey, Ponyboy!" Two-Bit greeted the boy excitedly, and ruffled his hair.

Ponyboy groaned. He hated it when people messed with his hair. He and his brother, Sodapop, had the tuffest hair around.

"Hi, Two-Bit," Ponyboy mumbled.

Two-Bit threw an arm over Pony's shoulders. "Cheer up, kid." He messed up Ponyboy's hair again, and started talking away.

"So, I was at The Dingo, and I saw this good-lookin' blonde, and…" Ponyboy tuned out Two-Bit's story. He couldn't help but smile; Two-Bit could cheer anyone up.

Soon they were at the Curtis home. They went inside.

"Mickey's on TV!" Two-Bit exclaimed. He focused on the TV excitedly.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes. "Want some cake?" he offered. Two-Bit nodded absently and turned back to Mickey Mouse.

Pony headed into the kitchen.

He didn't understand how Two-Bit could be so happy when Johnny and Dally had just died. Sure, it had been a month, but Ponyboy was still upset. Two-Bit was sad for a couple days, but then just went back to his care-free, happy self.

Not that he minded; the Mickey Mouse lover got Pony's mind off of things sometimes.

He got him them both a slice of chocolate cake, and a beer for Two-Bit. Pony knew he would ask for beer. Two-Bit loved beer.

By the time he got back in the living room, Mickey was over. Two-Bit turned off the TV, and looked at his friend.

"Pony, what's wrong? I noticed you've been actin' real down lately," he said. Ponyboy was surprised; Two-Bit was actually serious for once.

Ponyboy hesitated. Should he tell his feelings, or would Two-Bit make fun of him? He decided to get it off his chest.

"Johnny was my best friend." His voice broke. Tears were welling up in the young boy's eyes.

Two-Bit slung an arm over his shoulder. Surprisingly, he wasn't laughing or joking around. "Aw, it'll be okay, Pony."

Ponyboy started crying silently. The older boy noticed tears running down his cheeks, and wiped them away.

Pony looked up at him, startled. Two-Bit was…comforting him?

"You're an okay kid, Pony," Two-Bit said seriously. He looked in Ponyboy's eyes.

Ponyboy looked away. He felt a little guilty to Johnny.

Pony secretly had a crush on Johnny, but Ponyboy had never gotten the chance to tell him. Yes, he was gay. Sure, Pony knew everyone thought being gay was wrong, and sick, but he didn't think it was. He couldn't help how he felt.

But he was starting to have a new crush, and it scared him.

It was Two-Bit.

**A/N: review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks for the reviews! :D**

Chapter Two: [Third Person]

Sodapop walked in, and Two-Bit moved away from Ponyboy quickly. Ponyboy blushed and looked down, and Two-Bit looked at the TV.

Soda was oblivious to all of this. "Hey, Pony. Hey, Two-Bit!"

"Hey," they both mumbled in unison.

Soda went off to his room.

Ponyboy and Two-Bit sat there awkwardly.

Pony got to thinking. Maybe eventually he would tell Two-Bit how he felt. He never told Johnny—his heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name. He was truly in love with Johnny—and he regretted it more then anything. He was hoping Two-Bit wouldn't hate him.

Who was he kidding? Two-Bit probably would. Or at least be freaked out by it. It wasn't like Two-Bit was gay.

Meanwhile, Two-Bit was having the same internal conflict.

He had secretly liked Ponyboy. He thought it was wrong, not only because Ponyboy was a boy, but because he was so much younger then him. He knew if he and the younger boy got together (which would never happen, he told himself), it wouldn't be good. Not at all.

They kept staring at the TV, not saying a word.

Soda's lunch break was over. "I'm gonna head back to the DX, see ya guys later!"

"Bye," Two-Bit replied. Ponyboy said nothing.

Suddenly, Two-Bit hopped up.

"Um," he started, "I, uh, I'm gonna go," he told the younger boy awkwardly.

"Yeah…okay," Ponyboy replied.

Two-Bit reached down to get his jacked, which was on the couch. He brushed hands with Ponyboy.

Pony blushed. Two-Bit noticed this, but said nothing. There was no way the green-eyed boy liked him like that.

He sighed and left the house, slamming the door, like always.

"Two-Bit!" Pony scolded.

Two-Bit chuckled, and walked on down the road.

**A/N: sorry its so short, I'm not really sure where to go from here. Does anyone have any suggestions? If so, please PM me or include them in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! :)**

Bright light streamed through the window, illuminating the small dust particles floating through the air.

Ponyboy groaned; it was time for school.

He got dressed and headed into the kitchen. He could smell eggs and bacon cooking; Darry must be awake.

He sat down at the table, still half asleep. Darry put a plate of eggs in front of him. This woke him up. They smelled good. He devoured them hungrily.

Soon Sodapop got up and joined him at the table. He was half dressed, with his DX shirt unbottoned showing his bare chest, and knowing Soda, probably had no shoes on.

Darry set a plate in front of Soda, and he smothered them with jelly. Ponyboy scrunched his nose up at the sight.

Steve walked in. He had his hair in complicated swirls, as always. He grabbed a piece of chocolate cake, and stuffed his face with it, getting chocolate all over his mouth.

"C'mon, Soda, we're gonna be late for work!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," Soda replied, stuffing what was left of his breakfast in his mouth quickly.

The two left the house just as Two-Bit came in, dressed in a sleveless shirt, his usual jeans, and boots.

He sat right next to Ponyboy and stared at him. Pony could smell the beer and smoke on him, which was strangely attractive.

Pony felt him staring, and his ears got red. He pretended not to notice Two-Bit and kept eating.

"Well, I'm gonna head off to work," Darry announced. "See ya later, Pony. Don't be late for school."

"Okay."

Darry left, leaving only Two-Bit and Pony in the house.

Ponyboy quickly finished eating. He got up, and took his plate to the sink. He headed for the door.

"Um...I'm gonna head to school…" he told Two-Bit, breaking the silence.

"Want me to give ya a ride, kid?" Two-Bit offered.

Ponyboy thought about it. He didn't really feel like walking, and he was sure the buses had already left.

"Sure, thanks."

They headed out to Two-Bit's battered old car. It was a small thing, painted a dark color. Ponyboy couldn't really tell what color; it was one of those in-between colors that you aren't really sure what to call.

Pony got in, as did Two-Bit.

The silence was awkward. Ponyboy didn't know what to say.

Out of nowhere, Two-Bit chuckled, making Ponyboy's heart go wild. He loved that laugh.

He looked at him with a questioning look. Two-Bit just shrugged and kept driving.

Ponyboy couldn't help but admire Two-Bit's good looks. The side-burns he tried so hard to keep perfect, the way he greased his hair back.

He didn't realize he was staring until Two-Bit broke the silence.

"What are ya starin' at?"

Ponyboy blushed furiously.

Once again, Two-Bit wondered if Pony felt the same way. _Nah, he's just bein' good ol' Ponyboy. The kid's more red then a tomato most days, _he thought. He chuckled to himself.

Soon they were at the school.

"Thanks for the ride, Two-Bit," Ponyboy said, getting out.

"No problem, kid. We should go to the drive in later, I hear there's a Paul Newman movie playing."

Ponyboy was shocked. Two-Bit usually never paid attention to what movies were playing, let alone what kind Pony liked. Did that mean…_nah,_ he thought.

"Sure," Pony replied. Two-Bit nodded.

"See ya later." He drove off.

Ponyboy couldn't help but wonder why Two-Bit would want to go to a movie with him.

He was brought back to reality by the school bell in the distance.

_Late again, _he thought bitterly, as he headed into the school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviews! ;)**

The school day passed by quickly. In a way, Ponyboy was dreading going to the movies with Two-Bit. What if it was awkward? He was sure it would be.

Another part of Ponyboy was excited about it. Really, this was sort of like…a date. Well, who was he kidding, his imagination was running—no _racing_—away from him. There was no way Two-Bit would date him.

Either way, he couldn't help how fast time went. Before he knew it, the final school bell rang.

He walked out of the long hallways out to the parking lot. The school was filled with chatter and excitement and party plans, as it was a Friday_. _This also made Pony lean towards the date idea…but it was also completely ridiculous. Right?

He saw Two-Bit's old strange-colored car in the parking lot. He walked towards it.

As he got to the window, Two-Bit motioned for him to get in. He obliged.

He got in, and Two-Bit started his usual chatter. He was probably going on about a movie, Ponyboy guessed.

"What?" he questioned. He looked out the window. They were nearing the movie place.

Two-Bit chuckled. "Was school okay?"

Ponyboy thought about it. "Yeah, I guess. Why didn't you go?" Everyone knew about Two-Bit loving school. He usually always went, but today he didn't.

Two-Bit hesitated. "I didn't wanna."

Pony said nothing.

They arrived at the movie house and Two-Bit hopped out. He quickly made his way around the car and opened Ponyboy's door.

A puzzled Pony looked up at him.

"After you, Madame," Two-Bit said with a chuckle.

Pony glared at him but got out.

"Thanks," he muttered.

They headed inside. There wasn't much of a line, so there was no need for small talk. The two silently waited until their turn.

Ponyboy went to get his wallet out, but Two-Bit stopped him. He paid for both their tickets.

Odd.

Two-Bit was cheap. He was always trying to get other people to buy him stuff so he wouldn't have to spend his own money.

Ponyboy looked at him questioningly.

"What? I can't pay for my date's ticket?" he asked with a grin. He started laughing, and led Ponyboy into the theater.

Ponyboy was bewildered. Was he serious? Or just joking around?

They sat down in the back.

The movie was good, but Ponyboy couldn't help but notice Two-Bit staring at him intently almost the entire time. He knew people liked to watch him watch movies because all of the emotions played out on his face, but he didn't like it. It was like someone reading a book over your shoulder.

They walked out of the movie house, and Two-Bit chattered about the movie. Ponyboy was surprised he had even paid attention.

They got in the car, which smelled of smoke and beer. Pony inhaled deeply; it smelled just like Two-Bit. He liked it.

Two-Bit looked at Ponyboy. He couldn't help the attraction he had to the boy. He knew it was wrong. Oh, it was wrong. Disgusting on so many levels.

One, Ponyboy was a boy.

Two, he was _fourteen. _Two-Bit was eighteen.

Three, Ponyboy was a boy.

He patted Pony's shoulder, lingering a little more than necessary. Pony looked at him and blushed.

_Cute kid, _he thought.

As he pulled his hand away, it "coincidentally" brushed against Ponyboy's cheek. It was soft, Two-Bit observed. So soft.

He laughed. "Well, that was fun, huh kid?"

Pony nodded, and they headed to the Curtis home.

**Review? Gimme a suggestion? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I also wanna thank **_**4bluenvrshoutnvr4**_**for the idea!**

Ponyboy woke up with a start. He had a horrible dream, but he couldn't remember what it was. He thought it had to do with Two-Bit, but he wasn't sure.

He got up in a daze and got ready for school. He headed into the bathroom and washed his face and teeth, and put grease in his hair.

He stared in the mirror.

_I wish Two-Bit would notice me, _he thought gloomily. Of course, Two-Bit did notice him, just not in that kind of way, the kind of way he wanted. Or so he thought.

He stumbled into the kitchen. Darry and Soda had already left for work.

Ponyboy really didn't want to go to school. But he knew if he didn't go, Darry would kill him.

He opened the refrigerator. He got out the milk, and poured it in a cup.

As Ponyboy watched the creamy white liquid fill up the glass, his mind started to wander. He started thinking about Two-Bit again. He suddenly felt a surge of guilt and sadness. He still missed Johnny.

The door slammed and he spun around in alarm, getting milk all over the floor. It was only then he realized that it had gone over the glass. He hadn't noticed in his deep thought.

Two-Bit came walking over. "Hey, kid," he greeted.

"Hi, Two-Bit," Pony grumbled.

_Just forget it, _he thought. He was already late for school, so he just decided to put what was left of the milk back in the fridge and quickly cleaned up the mess.

"Want me to give ya a ride again, Ponyboy?" Two-Bit asked. Ponyboy just stood there, staring at him. Two-Bit gave him a lopsided grin.

"Look, kid, I know I'm the most handsome guy you've ever seen, but we really gotta get goin'," he said jokingly.

Ponyboy laughed. Two-Bit didn't know how true it was. In Ponyboy's opinion, he was really good-looking. His grey eyes that danced with laughter. His grin that made you smile just to look at.

"Hello, Pony?" Two-Bit interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Thanks again," Pony said.

Two-Bit chuckled. Ponyboy's heart went wild.

They got in his old car. Ponyboy still couldn't tell what color it was. He laughed to himself.

They were already on the road, half way to school.

"So, Two-Bit," Ponyboy started, "are ya goin' to school today?"

Two-Bit grinned at him. "Yeah, I am. I know how ya always miss me when I ain't there," he said with a grin.

Ponyboy smiled.

They got to the school, thirty minutes late.

Two-Bit cussed for their tardiness and got out a cigarette. He offered one to Ponyboy.

"We're gonna be late," Pony told him.

Two-Bit smirked at him. "We're already late, kid, what's a few more minutes?"

He had a point there. Ponyboy took the cigarette and inhaled deeply. It relaxed him.

After they finished smoking they headed inside. Two-Bit's classroom was a hallway away from Ponyboy's, so Pony walked him there.

"See ya later, Two-Bit."

"Bye, kid."

Ponyboy walked away and grimaced. He noticed that Two-Bit had been calling him "kid" a lot lately. _Does that mean he thinks I'm a little kid? _he thought glumly. _Great, now I'll never have a chance with him._

He walked into his homeroom class.

"Mr. Curtis," the teacher boomed. He was a tall, broad-shouldered man with a thick mustache.

"Yes?" Ponyboy asked. All eyes were on him and he was sure he was blushing.

"You're late."

Before he could stutter a reply, the teacher sent him to his seat. He obeyed silently.

It seemed like the school day would go on for hours. Ponyboy mostly daydreamed in his classes. He only got caught once, and it was Mrs. Garret's class, so he didn't get in trouble. Mrs. Garret's favorite student is Ponyboy, and although she's never said it out loud, everyone in the class knew.

By the time the school day was _finally _over, he raced to the parking lot to find Two-Bit leaning against his car coolly, smoking a cigarette. He walked up to him quickly, hoping he didn't look too eager.

"Hey, Two-Bit!"

Two-Bit nodded in response.

They got in the car and drove to the Curtis home. There was a letter on the kitchen table. Ponyboy hadn't noticed it earlier. He went over to pick it up. It read:

_Ponyboy,_

_Could you pick up some milk from the store? I need it for dinner tonight, and I won't have time to get it after work. I came home for my lunch break and saw that it was nearly gone. I don't know how it happened; when I checked this morning the gallon was full. I left money on the table._

_Darry_

Ponyboy blushed as he realized the reason there was no milk was because of him. He had spilled it all earlier.

He showed the note to Two-Bit and he offered to come with him. Ponyboy told him he wanted to walk, seeing as the grocery store was only a few blocks away.

They set off to the store. Ponyboy heard distant car engines and kids playing outside. It was a nice day, not too hot. The wind was blowing, but the sun was out. The sun would warm his skin, but then the wind would cool it off.

Two-bit broke the silence.

"Hey, Ponyboy?" Two-Bit asked in a strange tone.

Ponyboy looked up at him nervously. "Yeah?"

"I've noticed you've been actin'…weird lately."

Ponyboy panicked. So Two-Bit _did _notice the way he blushed and stuttered around him. _Great, _he thought. _Two-Bit probably knows already._

He gulped. "You noticed that?"

"Yeah, kid, and it ain't good," Two-Bit said. Ponyboy's heart raced. So he thought Ponyboy's feelings were wrong?

"Sorry," he said defensively. "I can't help it."

"Yeah, well you're gonna need to move on, Ponyboy," Two-Bit told him, just as calmly as before.

Ponyboy was raging inside. He was going to have to move on? Two-Bit just didn't understand. A person just can't _forget _their feelings.

"Yeah well you could have just told me you didn't feel the same way," Ponyboy said harshly. He started walking faster.

"What?" Two-Bit asked. He was genuinely confused.

"How I feel about you!" Pony exclaimed in frustration. "You could have told me before I got rejected. You could have told me you didn't like me that way, or gave me some kind of signal…"

"Uh, Ponyboy, I was talking about Johnny."

The name stung. _Wait…he was talking about Johnny?! I thought he was talking about…oh._

Ponyboy stared at him, eyes wide. He'd basically just told Two-Bit his feelings for him.

Great.

Ponyboy spun on his heel and raced towards the grocery store, not daring to look back.

**Review please! Was it okay? Did it suck?**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the long wait, I'm sure you've all heard about my laptop by now…**

Ponyboy reached the store in minutes. He stood outside, panting, catching his breath. He figured Two-Bit wouldn't be here for about a half hour.

He sat down on a bench nearby to think.

Pony had thought Two-Bit was talking about how wrong Ponyboy's feelings were for Two-Bit, but really he'd been talking about Ponyboy sulking about Johnny's death.

So confusing.

He was so stupid.

_Great, _Pony thought, _so I just poured my heart out, pretty much. Two-Bit probably thinks I belong in a crazy house._

He looked around at all the average people. He wished his life were as easy as theirs. Sure, he had the gang. And his brothers. And really there wasn't anything horrible in his life, besides the death of his parents.

He missed his mom.

Ponyboy started to tear up, just thinking about her. She had long, curly hair, the color of Sodapop's, with brown eyes, and a fair complexion.

Pony could talk to his mom about almost anything. It made him wish he had someone to talk about this…situation he was in.

Then he thought of Johnny. His best friend. The boy he'd had a crush on for so long.

_I am _so _screwed up, _he thought.

He heard someone sit on the bench beside him, and he looked up.

It was Two-Bit, sitting as far away from Ponyboy as possible on the small bench.

Pony looked away. _Great, _he thought, _now he thinks I'm a freak._

Two-Bit put a hand on Ponyboy's shoulder. Pony's heart started pounding and he thought of how Two-Bit's hand would feel--

_Stop, _he told himself.

Two-Bit spoke. "Ponyboy, did ya mean what ya said? That ya…liked me?"

Ponyboy groaned. "Yeah. I did. I don't blame ya if ya think I'm crazy either."

He looked up at the older boy.

"Well, Pony, what if…what if I _don't _think you're crazy?"

Ponyboy's heart raced. "W-what?"

"What if…" Two-Bit started, "what if I liked ya, too?"

**Review! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews:)**

Ponyboy's head swam.

"W-what?"

Two-Bit chuckled. "C'mon kid, I think we'd better get ya back to your house. Ya look as white as a ghost."

As Two-Bit helped Ponyboy back to the house, he started thinking.

Was telling Ponyboy a mistake? Surely he couldn't take it back now.

His mind swam. He was walking far away from Ponyboy, who was about two side-walk squares ahead of him.

Ponyboy looked to be in the same deep thought as Two-Bit was.

They finally reached the house, and Ponyboy hurried inside. He left Two-Bit standing in the living room.

"Where ya goin', kid?" Two-Bit asked.

Pony ignored him. He checked the rooms to make sure they were alone; he didn't want anyone overhearing their conversation.

When it was obvious they were alone, Ponyboy went back in the living room.

They stood, staring at each other.

"What?" Two-Bit asked.

"Why are ya messin' with my head like that, Two-Bit?"

Two-Bit just stared at him, puzzled. Messing with his head?

"And don't stand there all dumb-struck either. You know what I mean," Pony said, voice rising. Was he getting mad? Two-Bit didn't remember doing anything to make the kid this upset… "Pretendin' ya like me back. For what? So you could laugh and—"

Two-Bit interrupted him by grabbing his arm, and forcing Pony's lips to his.

Ponyboy stood there stiffly and pushed him back.

Two-Bit was hurt; the kid didn't even kiss him back. What did he do wrong?

On the other hand Two-Bit couldn't help thinking about how soft Pony's lips were. Softer than any blond broad (though Pony's hair _was _still blond; it still hadn't grown out after the Jay Mountain thing with Johnny), even though he didn't kiss him back.

Two-Bit just looked at the younger boy.

Pony grinned at him mischievously, and pushed Two-Bit down on the couch, with himself on top.

And they kissed.

In a way, it was their first kiss. Well, it was Ponyboy's first, and Two-Bit's first kissing a guy.

Ponyboy kissed him shyly, not exactly knowing what to do, so Two-Bit led the kiss, cupping Pony's cheek.

Ponyboy had never experienced anything like this before. Two-Bit tasted like cigarettes, beer, and something Ponyboy couldn't put his finger on.

He loved it.

They pulled away, Ponyboy still in Two-Bit's arms.

"Wow," Ponyboy whispered.

Two-Bit chuckled.

He grinned at Ponyboy.

"So…what does this mean, kid?" Two-Bit asked.

Ponyboy looked at him.

"Well…"

**Sorry to end it there. I'm trying to update most of my stories today.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It has been _so _long since I've updated this story, so if anyone's still out there and reading it...lemme know. Haha. Oh and if you have any suggestions feel free to PM me (:**

"Well..." Pony started. He paused, thinking about all of this, taking it all in.

He suddenly realized what he was doing.

He jumped off of Two-Bit, and backed away in alarm. What was he thinking? He didn't like Two-Bit like that...he couldn't. Two-Bit was a boy, and Ponyboy wasn't gay. He was just a little confused for a second. He never really liked Johnny, he decided, he just looked at him like a little brother. Yeah, he thought. Just a little confusion.

As for Two-Bit, this was all a misunderstanding.

"This...this was a mistake..." Ponyboy said, backing away slowly. "I-I gotta go."

"Pony-"

He spun on his heels, convincing himself that all of that didn't just happen. He didn't just kiss Two-Bit, he never liked Johnny. Somehow he had gotten confused, a little off track. No big deal, he told himself. He was just lonely, is all. He needed himself a girlfriend. Yeah, he thought to himself, a girl. I just need a girl.

He was not gay. He'd never liked a boy in his life, or that's what he told himself.

He continued walking quickly down his street, not bothering to look back at his house. He heard Two-Bit calling his name, and pictured him standing by the door, his face slightly confused, the hurt showing on his face...

His heart constricted as he thought of the muscular boy grinning, that amazing grin, and his sparkling grey eyes...

No, Ponyboy thought. I'm not gay.

He was, under no circumstances, homophobic.

And he would make sure to keep it that way.

**I have no idea where I'm going with this- I'm just wingin' it, that's why its so short. Any ideas? PM me, email me, follow me on twitter (do that anyways!)...**

**Haha, review! ...If there are any of my reviewers still out there...**

**JCG**


End file.
